When I talk to you
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Jamie and Landon are happy together. Everything is going their way when the worst happens. Read and review chapter 9 is the end!
1. Default Chapter

When I Talk To You  
By Marissa Wilson  
  
Chapter 1: Doctors Appointment  
  
Landon watched the sunrise outside with a hot cup of coffee in his left hand. He didn't want to wake up Jamie. Landon and Jamie graduated out of high school and they live in a small apartment. Reverend Sullivan hired Camilla who helps out reverend Sullivan around the house. Cynthia is dating a hotshot lawyer. It was around 6:15 and Jamie just woke up and she put on her rope and she saw her husband on the baloney. She opened the door and she saw Landon.  
  
"Good morning Carter."   
  
"Hey good morning."  
  
Jamie grabbed the chair and she sat next to Landon.  
  
"How are you?" asked Landon.  
  
"I haven't been eating or sleeping a lot lately I made an appointment with Dr. Martin."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?"   
  
"Yes that would be very nice."  
  
Around three clock Landon and Jamie went to the doctors. They already tested her. Landon was holding her hand tightly. Jamie looked at Landon and she sees his eyes are full of saddest.   
  
"Landon it's okay."   
  
"I know."  
  
Landon knew he had to be strong for Jamie's sake. Dr. Martin came in with good new. "Mr. and Mrs. Carter wonderful new you are on remission"  
  
Landon hugged Jamie and he kissed her on the lips.   
  
"This is miracle," said Jamie.  
  
````````````Three Weeks Later`````````````````

  
Jamie wasn't feeling to well, she was not eating or sleeping. She made another appointment with Dr. Martin. Landon couldn't go, he had school. While taking notes Jamie stopped by the college and she saw Landon.  
  
"Jamie are you alright?"  
  
" I can't wait to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"   
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Landon had a very big smile on his face and he kissed Jamie.  
  
"I love you so much" said Landon.  
  
"I love you too."


	2. Cheyenne Hope carter

Chapter 2: Cheyenne Hope Carter  
````````````````````````````9 months later`````````````````````````````````````````````  
After 17 in a half-hours of labor Landon and Jamie had a beautiful healthily girl named Cheyenne Hope Carter. She had hazel eyes and beautiful brown hair like Jamie.   
  
"She so beautiful" said Jamie   
  
"Like her mother" said Landon  
  
Reverend Sullivan, Cynthia and Worth were waiting for to hear if they had a granddaughter or grandson. Landon came out to tell their parents.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Reverend Sullivan  
  
"What do you mean I mean you have Jamie and our little girl"  
  
Cynthia had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Cynthia  
  
"Cheyenne Hope Carter"  
  
Worth and Reverend Sullivan took hands and concretized each other. A few days later Landon and Jamie took Cheyenne to her new home. In the house there was Cynthia her boyfriend Roger, Reverend Sullivan, Worth, and Belinda.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone screamed top of their lungs  
  
Jamie and Landon were in complete shock.  
  
"We want to throw something for Cheyenne" said Worth  
  
"And more people will come" said Belinda  
  
"More people" said Jamie  
  
"Surprised" said everybody popping out of them hiding sport. Eric, Tracie, Dean, Walker , Sally, Eddie and Clay Gephardt was there. Landon walked up to Clay and he looked at him  
  
"Listen Clay I'm very sorry about senior year of…"  
  
"Please Carter don't worry about it"  
  
All afternoon everyone had a great and everyone loves Cheyenne. When Landon and Jamie went to bed everything was great.  
  
"Well what a day" said Landon  
  
"It's a great day" said Jamie  
  
"I loved every minute of it'  
  
"I love you" said Jamie  
  
"I love you too"   
  
They kissed and then Cheyenne was crying. Jamie got Cheyenne and feed her. Jamie went to sing to Cheyenne  
  
  
There's a song that inside of my soul.   
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.   
I'm awake in  
the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over and over again.  
So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.   
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
Sing to me the song of the stars.   
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.   
When it feels like my dreams are  
so far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.   
So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.   
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
I give you my destiny.   
I'm giving you all of me.   
I want your symphony.   
Singing in all that I am.   
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back.  
So I lay my head back down,   
and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours   
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my  
only hope.  
  
Landon waited Jamie singing to Cheyenne and he'll always cherish that moment with Jamie and Cheyenne  
  
  
  
  
  
When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me  
  
And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend   
Cos the rest is the end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh faith, darlin'  
  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh, faith


	3. Happy news

Chapter3: Happy news  
  
One day Jamie went over to Cynthia's house. Cynthia was holding Cheyenne and she looked at Jamie.  
  
"Jamie I have some news"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Roger and I are getting married"  
  
"That's wonderful news"   
  
"How do I tell Landon he was very upset when his father and I got a divorce"  
  
"He's a change man"  
  
"That is true"  
  
Cynthia invited Roger and his 15 years old daughter and 13 years old son for dinner and Landon and Jamie were invited too. Around five Landon arrived.  
  
"Hey mom" said Landon   
  
"Hello sweetie remember Roger's kids Kayla and Ben?"   
  
"Yes I do hey guys"   
  
"Hey" said Kayla  
  
"Hi" said Ben  
  
Around the dinner table everyone was very quite until Roger said something  
  
"So Landon, Jamie how is Cheyenne?"   
  
"She's a perfect baby" said Jamie  
  
"She very quite" said Landon  
  
"Landon, Roger and I have to tell you something"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I marrying Roger in May"  
  
Landon was happy for his mom.  
  
"Well. ..the only thing I have to say, is welcome to our family"  
  
7 months later Roger and Cynthia walked down the aisle. Landon was on the one who was giving her away. At the revation Jamie was singing a song  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be good baby  
  
Time I have been patient for so long  
How can I pretend to be so strong?  
Who can I choose baby?  
Feeling its true baby  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight   
then it's gonna be all night  
  
[It's gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel   
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love  
  
Time can not rest our love to be fool  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's you baby  
Maybe it's everything we've been dreaming of  
We waited long enough  
  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel   
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
The sooner you know this love is forever  
  
It's gonna be love  
  
Love needs time now or never  
  
Its gonna be love  
  
You really got to believe   
it's gonna be strong enough  
  
Its gonna be Love  
It's gonna be great   
It's gonna be more then I can take  
It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel   
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be your the one to do  
It's gonna be hard  
It's gonna be stuff  
It's gonna be more then just enough  
It's gonna be LOVE  
  
It's gonna be Love   
  
It's gonna be sad   
It's gonna be true  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
  
It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you   
  
It's gonna be real  
  
It's gonna be love


	4. five years later

`````````````````5 years later`````````````

  
Jamie was brushing Cheyenne hair for her fifth birthday. Cheyenne was very excited to see her Aunt Kayla and her Uncle Ben. Kayla is new Harvard and Ben isn't in college.   
  
"Mommy I can't wait until Aunt Kayla comes"  
  
"I know you are you ready to turn 5?"  
  
"Of course I am mommy"  
  
Cheyenne hugged Jamie. Jamie wasn't feeling too well, she through she had the flu but it isn't. Landon comes in the gift for Cheyenne.   
  
"Open it up," said Landon with a smile  
  
"Okay"   
  
Cheyenne opened up the present. Her eyes lift up; she said a big dollhouse with her dolls. It was yellow house with blue terms.  
  
"Thank you mom, thank you dad" said Cheyenne with biggest smile  
  
Landon picked up his daughter and he kissed her forehead  
  
"Happy Birthday Cheyenne" said Landon  
  
"Mommy are you okay?" asked Cheyenne  
  
"Of course honey"  
  
Landon put down Cheyenne and Cheyenne went into the kitchen and Landon stayed here with Jamie.   
  
"Jamie are you okay?"  
  
"Landon I am fine believe me"  
  
"I do but it something is wrong please tell me"  
  
The doorbell rang, Jamie went downs stairs and it was Cheyenne's best friends Adrienne.   
  
"Am I early?" asked Trista. Adrienne's mom  
  
"Not you are right on time"  
  
Trista was holding her three month son Chris.  
  
"Hi Cheyenne" said Adrienne  
  
"Hey Adrienne" said Cheyenne "C'mon I want to show you something"  
  
"Okay" said Adrienne  
  
Adrienne's father Peter and Landon was talking.  
  
"So how is Jamie?" asked Peter  
  
"She's really good"  
  
"She doesn't look good"  
  
"I know she wouldn't tell him what wrong"  
  
Hours later Cynthia, Reverend Sullivan, Worth and his wife Heather, Roger, Kayla and Ben came over for Cheyenne. After the party Jamie was on the phone with Dr. Martin.  
  
"Thank you Doctor"   
Jamie began to cry. She fell on to the floor and Landon heard her and he came down to see what was wrong  
  
"What's going on"  
  
Landon got on the floor and he helped up Jamie.  
  
"We need to talk," said Jamie  
  
"Honey is very thing okay"  
  
"NO it isn't, I ended my remission" 

**** Please review, This is my first fic, it would be a lot.****

Songs::  
Chapter two/// Mandy Moore- Only hope and have a little faith in me

Chapter three/// Mandy Moore- It's gonna be love


	5. the news

  
Chapter 5:The news

  
Landon was speechless. He hated that word leukemia.   
  
"Jamie are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I am sure"   
  
Landon hugged Jamie and they went to bed. Cheyenne went into her parents bedroom and she jumped on Landon left side.  
  
"Good Morning honey"  
  
"Good morning daddy"  
  
Jamie woke up and she saw Cheyenne with Landon. Jamie began to teary, as she looked Cheyenne. Landon looked at Jamie.   
  
"Jamie do you want to tell Cheyenne?" Landon whispered to Jamie  
  
Jamie nods her head and she looked at Cheyenne's hazel eyes. Jamie almost began to cry but she knew she had to be strong for Landon and Cheyenne's sake.  
  
"Cheyenne we need to talk"  
  
"Oh mommy"  
  
"M- mommy is very sick"  
  
"Why are you sick?"   
  
Jamie looked at Landon. Landon hugged Jamie and Landon looked at Jamie  
  
"Because…. I don't know Cheyenne," said Landon. The phone rang and Jamie picked it up. Landon was hugging Cheyenne and Jamie looked at Landon. Jamie broke down in tears. Landon and Jamie got out of bed and Landon put his hands on Jamie.  
  
"Jamie what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad…. got in the car accident"  
  
"This alright"  
  
"He's dead"  
  
Landon hugged Jamie and she looked at Cheyenne with a worried eye. Jamie walked over to Cheyenne and she hugged her.

^ Please review^


	6. The plans

Chapter 6:The plans

  
Landon, Jamie and Camilla have been planning Reverend Sullivan's funeral for three days. Jamie was going to sing and gave the speech. One night Landon and Jamie went out to dinner to get lots off their mind wit the funeral and the leukemia.  
  
"I'm inviting Dean and Tracie" said Landon  
  
"What about Walker, Belinda and Eric"  
  
"Them too"  
  
Jamie looked at her clear glass of water. Then she had a flashback  
  
Flashback  
Hegbert and Jamie were in the hospital room with Jamie's mother Elizabeth. Jamie was four and she sat next to her sick mother with the same disease as Jamie.  
  
"Mommy are you going were god is?"  
  
"Yes I am mommy will be treated will up there in heaven and I'll watch you in very move you'll make and you got daddy who will protect you always and always"  
Elizabeth kissed Jamie on her forehead and told her she'll always love her.  
End Of Flashback  
  
"Jamie" called out Landon  
  
"I want to go chemo"  
  
" I believe you can you go to chemo"  
  
On July 19th 2008 Reverend Sullivan funeral. Jamie wasn't crying she held it in and she looked at Cheyenne was crying very hard. Then Jamie went up there to give her speech. Jamie was very nervous and she looked at Cynthia who was helping her.  
  
"Hello everyone, I am Jamie Sullivan, Reverend Hegbert Sullivan's daughter. My dad was very kind man, he been through a lot with the death of my mother in 1987, and me having leukemia, Reverend Hegbert Sullivan worked a lot of hours at our church for 38 years, it's wasn't easy being single father. He cared about everyone and loved being a reverend and helping you, and that's what I'll always remember about him, a carer, a great father and a wonderful person"  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
  
[CHORUS]  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one who's in your arms for you to tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command(command)?  
Yeah  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
[Repeats]  


Song/ mandy morre= I wanna be with you


	7. Life in order

Chapter 7: Life in order  
  
Jamie went to chemo for long weeks and she getting a lot of support from her family and friends. One day Cynthia and Kayla was over watching Cheyenne.  
  
"Grandma will mommy be okay"  
  
"Of course she'll be okay"  
  
"but why is she still crying?"  
  
"Because she misses her daddy, would you?" explained Kayla  
  
"Of course I would"  
  
At the bar Landon, Eric and Roger where there.  
  
"How's Jamie?" asked Eric  
  
"She's isn't to well with her father's death, but with chemo a great job"  
  
"If you want I'll take Cheyenne to the high school football game tomorrow"  
  
"Okay thanks"  
  
Then Dean comes in and he looks at Landon. Dean walked over to Landon with a serious face and with caution about what he's ready to tell Landon.  
  
"Landon can we talk?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Landon and Dean moved to the corner and Dean looked at Landon. He knew telling Landon would be a great thing.  
  
"Landon, Reverend Sullivan made me to become a reverend"  
  
"You want to become a reverend?"  
  
" Yes I want to make a difference in other peoples lives"  
  
Landon hugged Dean and he looked so happy for Dean for making the right decision. Tracie and Belinda come in looking at Landon and Dean.  
  
"Why are those two hugging?" asked Belinda  
  
"Dean must have told Landon?"  
  
The next night Landon and Jamie were watching TV with Cheyenne and then the phone rings. Jamie went to the phone and she was very nervous who it was. Landon and Cheyenne cross their figures and they pray that Jamie be all right. Jamie hung up the phone and she was smiling.  
  
"I'm cured," she said  
  
Landon jumped off the couch and she kissed Jamie. Cheyenne smiled and she was so happy 


	8. 2 years later

Chapter 8: 2 years later ````````````````````````````````2 years later```````````````````````````````````````````` Worth moved in Landon and Jamie because he lost everything. Jamie is 9 months pregnant with twin and Cheyenne is 7 years old. Cynthia and Roger adopt a little 6 years old boy named Nicolas. One day Nick and Cheyenne was playing tag, Cynthia and Jamie were hanging out together.  
  
"How are you?" asked Jamie  
  
" I got how to raise a little boy," said Cynthia  
  
"It's worth it," said Jamie  
  
"You bet it is"  
  
Jamie felt strong pains in her stomach. Jamie just felt a contraction. Jamie looked at Cynthia and she knew it was time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~27 hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Landon and Jamie healthy one boy and one girl. Cheyenne was very excited to have a baby brother and sister.  
  
"Ava Grace Carter" said Jamie  
  
"Dylan Matthew Carter" said Landon  
  
Cheyenne went into the room with Cynthia.  
  
"I'm guessing these are my grandson and granddaughter?"  
  
"Yes Ava Grace and Dylan Matthew" said Landon  
  
"Can I hold them?" asked Cheyenne  
  
"Of course" said Jamie  
  
Cheyenne sat down in the chair next to Jamie's bed and Landon had Dylan and Ava. Landon helped Cheyenne hold Dylan and Ava.  
  
"Look how tiny they are" said Cheyenne  
  
"I know you were that tiny"  
  
"I'm gonna love them a lot " 


	9. 10 years later

Chapter 9: 10 years later One afternoon in the high school hangout Cheyenne was performing a song without telling Landon and Jamie, but she told Dylan and Ava. Nick was there with his senior best friend Jordan. Then Landon and Jamie came in worried faces and saw Dylan and Ava  
  
"Dylan, Ava what's going on?" asked Jamie  
  
"Where is Cheyenne?" asked Landon  
  
"I think you'll be alittle surprise" said Ava  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Landon  
  
"Watch and found out" said Dylan.  
  
Cheyenne went on the stage and her song begun to play  
  
When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Let my love throw a spark  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
When your secret heart  
  
Cannot speak so easily  
  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
  
To have a little faith in me  
  
And when your back's against the wall  
  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Have a little faith, faith in me  
  
I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
  
Expecting nothing in return  
  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
  
You see time, time is our friend  
  
Cos the rest is the end  
  
All you gotta do is have a little faith  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh faith, darlin'  
  
Have a little faith in me  
  
Oh, faith  
  
After the song Cheyenne wanted to see her family and she was very surprised to see Landon and Jamie there.  
  
"Mom, dad what are you doing here?"  
  
"Your grandmother told us you and the twins were here" said Jamie  
  
"Now how she found out" said Cheyenne looking at the twins  
  
"Don't look at us" the twins both said  
  
"Look at me" said Nick "Sorry I blow your cover"  
  
"Not it's okay I'm glad that my mom and dad came" Jordan looked at Cheyenne with a nice smile  
  
"Hey Cheyenne" said Jordan  
  
"Hey Jordan nice to see ya"  
  
"Yeah you have an awesome voice"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"You want to perform again?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Great"  
  
| | |I'll always remember | |It was late afternoon | |It lasted forever | |And ended too soon | |You were all by yourself | |Staring up at a dark gray sky | |I was changed | | | |In places no one would find | |All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) | |It was then that I realized | |That forever was in your eyes | |The moment I saw you cry | | | |The moment that I saw you cry | | | |It was late in september | |And I've seen you before (and you were) | |You were always the cold one | |But i was never that sure | |You were all by yourself | |Staring at a dark gray sky | |I was changed | | | |In places no one would find | |All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) | |It was then that I realized | |That forever was in your eyes | |The moment I saw you cry | | | |I wanted to hold you | |i wanted to make it go away | |I wanted to know you | |I wanted to make your everything, all right.... | | | |I'll always remember... | |It was late afternoon... | |In places no one would find... | | | |In places no one would find | |All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) | |It was then that I realized | |That forever was in your eyes | |The moment I saw you cry | | | | | 


End file.
